Sunshine.gc
As I am writing this, my time left is slowly draining away, but I want someone to know what happened. Two days ago, I was screwing around looking for a ROM to play on my Gamecube emulator. I had already played Luigi's Mansion and Smash Bros Melee, but then suddenly a title came rushing into my head. Super Mario Sunshine. So I searched around on the Internet for a while but could find no copies of it anywhere. At last, after hours of searching and scouring I came across a lone copy on a website called “sunshine.gc” I clicked the link and I brought me straight to a download page where it began to download. When it downloaded I did the usual and put it into my emulator. When it started the information started to come through to the screen and I heard the Bowser Jr laugh. Except there was something not quite right about it, but I couldn’t really tell what it was. The M was painted on the screen but in a darker red than normal. It took me straight into the game in Delfino Plaza. It was fairly odd but I just put it aside and started to play. In the distance a lone figure appeared. It was Shadow Mario, but as I began to chase him FLUDD said in a very scratchy voice, “GiVe Up ChAsE.” And I was killed immediately. It was getting late and I was getting tired of the game and I thought I just needed a break. When I woke up the next morning, I turned on my computer to see that Super Mario Sunshine was started up already. I tried to close it but a message written in the dark red paint came on the screen saying, “Stay and play with us a while!” And once again it took me to Delfino Plaza. Again I saw Shadow Mario and I started to chase him again. Every time I got close though, he would disappear to a different part of the town. Until at last when I was at the plane. I was about to get close to him when the game froze, a dead Peach appeared on the screen and FLUDD said once more, “GiVe Up ChAsE!” The emulator crashed and I began doing other work. I was on Facebook when I got a friend request. I checked it and the name was GiVe Up ChAsE. Puzzeled and furious I messaged the “man” asking what his problem was. He replied with an M. I blocked him and went on with my day. The computer started beeping rapidly so I just shut it off. When I rebooted it, the same dark red M was on the screen. This time I was in the final boss battle room. I finished the fight just like normal and watched the credits. After this the cutscene happened accept the Bowser's were holding paintbrushes in their hands with crazed looks on their faces. A message that looked as if it was painted in blood came onto the screen and it read: "Do you feel the sunshine?” At that moment my hand started to bleed and my computer crashed. I washed up and watched some TV to calm myself down. I turned on the news and the story was that there was a “thing” going into people’s houses and killing them leaving an M out of their blood on the floor. I turned my TV off, freaked out and went outside to get some air and think. As I was walking down my street a voice behind me said, “Give up chase.” And I ran back inside my house. Now I am in here waiting to hear a knock at the door. And for my chase to be over. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Mario Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:File Extensions Category:Im died Category:Stupid is as the main character does